The Eclipse Cult
The Eclipse Cult is the last and final enemy agency which The Federal Organization has to deal with for the rest of the series starting with the Season 15 premier. Early History Members * Natalia Tyler (Head of The Eclipse Cult) * Shane * Adam Rouge * Trudy Lowe * Spenser (Subordinate) * Wulfric (Field Agent) * Ramos (Field Agent) * Bianca (Field Agent) * Aurelia (Field Agent) * Crystal (Field Agent) * Rutie Banez (Field Agent) * Douglas Banes (Field Agent) * Courtney Banes (Field Agent) * Sally (Field Agent) * Patricia (Field Agent) * Walter (Field Agent) * Professor Dread (Former Field Agent; Deceased) * Martin Rouge (Field Agent) * Brandon (Hacker) * Annabel (Hacker) * Ernest (Techie) * Judith (Techie) * Kira (Techie) * Craig (Techie) * Dr. Wrecker (Scientist) * Dr. Langer (Scientist) * Mrs. Guzman (Announcer) * Angie Steadman (Under-Boss) * Xix Ash * Klaus Vandran * Grumio Christanti * Emmit Deamonne * Grail Malefic * Firion Heliot * Vexx Fade * Salvotore Pickerin * Morrow Shade * Karver Hallewell * Chadli White * Wendell Craft * Jasper Christian * Zelgius Victor * Petrik Labyrinth * Mitrik Crypt * Holmes Black * Eldritch Malefic * Ecthrois Void * Gastly Blackwood Trivia * The Eclipse Cult is the first and only enemy agency with unlimited weaponry creation abilities. * The leader of The Eclipse Cult is revealed to be wearing a red cloak with a fedora and sunglasses according to Christopher Capers-Jones. * The overall head of The Eclipse Cult is never defeated until the finale. * This enemy agency is the most powerful enemy agency as the head and his skills rival that of Christopher's skills and strength. * Christopher finally discovers the overall head's true identity as he snaps a photo of the true mastermind. ** Christopher is the very first highest-ranking leader from The Federal Organization revealed in the Season 33 premier episode to be one of the two most powerful spies in the entire series as the other is obviously hinted at multiple times through the final three seasons with Christopher being the first agent to come instantly to figuring out that his own long-term girlfriend is the other one of the two highest-ranking and most powerful spies in the entire series. *** Alice and The Jones Family also discovers a brand new and completely astonishing way to instantly and completely revive every single fallen and deceased fellow agent from The Federal Organization as finally shown in the mid-season finale episode and in the same revelation episode she immediately reveals it all to Christopher who tells Agent May immediately. * The Federal Organization is finally near their disbanding if they can't defeat their final challenging enemy agency as Christopher and Alice now have to recruit some of their closest and old spy friends to help them all out and rejoin The Federal Organization from their evil betrayal points. * The overall team leader and overall head of The Eclipse Cult is revealed to be the most sinister of all enemy agent leaders and all enemy agents and civilian foes ever known in the series with absolutely no chance at being redeemed in any way, shape, or form at all, as confirmed by Christopher Capers-Jones. References * The Eclipse Cult is a major reference to multiple enemy agencies from different shows and inspirations. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Series Antagonists